Jinchuriki turned demon
by Basset12
Summary: When Orochimaru knocks Naruto unconsius in forest of death, the unexpected happens. Naruto meets his past life himself. And he is something that you would not exepet.


_**Hello everyone, basset12 here. Even though this is not my first time writing a fanfiction, I pretty much have zero experience in this so hope you like this.**_

 _ **Key:**_

 _"Speaking"_

 _"Thinking"_

 _Narration_

 _" **Demonic entities speaking.**_

 _ **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

 _Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox demon suddenly appeared. Powerful enough to cause tsunamis and flatten mountains with a simple flick from its enormous tails. It ravaged trough the land as it continued its journey towards the Hidden Leaf village._

 _"Hold it off until the Fourth gets here!" Some random jounin of Konoha shouted as he was kneeling in one knee from exhaustion. The entire shinobi force of Konoha was mobilized hours ago in the sole purpose of holding the demon back. Now what you do when a demon size of a skyscraper appears outside your home village. If you are a civilian, you get on your knees, pledge your eternal loyalty to said demon and hope it doesn't kill you. Then again. if you are highly skilled jounin of your village, you throw a small, pointy pieces of metal towards it and hope it doesn't kill you. I personally think that the first method would be more effective. But if you are a sealing expert named Minato Namikaze, you can just summon a death god and seal a said demon inside your own son, dooming him to live a life of isolation, scorn and hate. Nifty eh?_

 _The fourth Hokage faced the demon in mortal combat and sealed it in a newborn infant named Naruto Uzumaki. He grew up alone hated by civilian and ninja population alike. After being enrolled to shinobi academy at the age 4 and failing two times, he finally passed as the class dead last after being devised academy instructor Mizuki Touji to stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing. After stealing the scroll and learning Shadow clone jutsu from it, Iruka Umino gave him a field promotion._

 _Being placed in Genin team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. After passing the bell test they started doing team building exercises and D-ranked missions. In their first C-ranked mission Naruto had his first touch in the cruelty of ninja world. After facing an A-ranked missing-nin Zabuza Momochi and liberating the Wave country from tyranny of Gato the shipping tycoon they traveled back to Konoha just in time to be enrolled to Chunin exams. After barely passing the first stage and advancing to the second stage held in Training ground 44. There they faced the one of the most hated traitors of the leaf, Orochimaru the snake sannin. And this is where our story truly begins._

 _" **I'm going to kill you teme!"**_ _Shouted Naruto as he tried to punch Orochimaru. Keyword being tried as Orochimaru moved effortlessly out of the way._ _"So this is the Kyuubi jinchuriki. I'm disappointed."_ _Orochimaru thought as he prepared his technique. Five purple flames ignited into tip of his fingers and he slammed them into exposed seal of Naruto. "_ _ **Five element seal."**_ _Orochimaru shouted as he slammed the seal into Naruto's stomach. And with that Naruto's world descended to darkness._

 _**Mindscape**_

 _Naruto woke up in what looked like a endless battlefield littered with dead bodies and blood was flowing in rivers. Naruto, quite frankly, was disgusted by the sight._ _ **"Beautiful, isn't it ?"**_ _A voice asked behind Naruto. The owner of the voice appeared to be a male in his thirties with blood splattered all over him. Many females would think that he was handsome, but there was some minor little details that would shatter that opinion. Mainly the horns, slitted eyes and ponytail that looked like it was covered in human spine (Basicly chronos full demon form from chrono crusedes)_

 _" **So. You are my new reincarnation. I'm disappointed, I must say. But at least you ate not some arrogant brat how thinks that everything should be handed to him because his mother was name the rabbit goddess. "**_ _Needless to say, Naruto was enraged that someone called him weak. But he was also thoughtfull. If he remembered correctly, the mother of sage of six paths was a rabbit goddess. But in the end his bride won. "Hey, how do you think that you are talking to the future Hokage weak like that, Dattebayo!" (I just died a little bit from inside)_ _ **"You, a Hokage? That's never going to happen. I mean look at you, you are loudmouth, wear orange and what's your only skill as ninja. Kage bunshin "**_ _The man said. Naruto felt downcast as he realized that the man was right._ _ **"But no matter, because I won't accept a weak reincarnation.**_ _The man just swished his hand uncaringly and suddenly Naruto was facing a huge field of weapons ranking from senbon to iron battle fan and everything in between. "Why thwrw are so many weapons?" Naruto asked._ _ **"Simple, you are going to learn how to wield every single last one of them."**_ _Naruto's eyes widened as he realized how much time it was going to take_

 _**Timeskip: 10 000 mindscape years later**_

 _" **Good work brat, there is nothing that I can teach to you anymore. "**_ _Naruto looked towards the man with pride._ _ **"Remember to mask your new body with henge, because I'm going to use my powers make your body to be similar to that you have in your mindscape." "Now go away brat and never come back."**_ _And with that, Naruto was forcefully thrown out of his mindscape._

 _**Normal pow.**_ __

 _Sakura was shaking like leaf in storm. Sasuke was unconscious and Lee was incapacitated at the moment, so there was no one to rely anymore expect herself. "Move aside you useless bitch" Dosu Kinata growled. "We only want the Uchiha. So move away and we might let you live." Sakura steeled her resolve and cut the ninja wire that was next to her with her kunai letting the log fall towards the sound team. " I wont let you harm my Sasuke-kun!" She screeched as the log fell towards the sound team, but they simply jumped over it. "That's it bitch. You're gonna die." Zaku Abumi shouted as he readied his Zankuuha by bringing his right arm facing forward. But they were interrupted by humorless laughter that echoed throughout the clearing._

 _"As much I would love to see you kill the flat chest, I still need her to pass this portion of the exam. So would you kindly leave us alone?" Everyone snapped their heads towards the noise and f saw Naruto getting up from tree hollow where he and Sasuke were occupying. Sakura and freshly arrived team 10 were shocked that he could something like that about Sakura. "YOU BAKA. HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THING ABOUT ME" Sakura screamed and that scream was enough to wake Sasuke up. He also rose from tree hollow as black, flame-like markings spread across his face and malevolent chakra swirled around him._

 _"Now how would you start party before the honored quest arrives and as I am an Uchiha, and we always are the honored quests." Sasuke boasted arrogantly as he activated his two-tomoe sharingan. "Ignore the Uchiha. Now about my request." Naruto said with an even tone. "No chance in hell pal" Zaku shouted and readied his technique. "And now I'm going to kill you._ _ **Zankuuha!**_ _" Zaku roared as pulse of air tore out from his palms and towards Naruto tearing the ground up. "Your funeral." Naruto said when the jutsu was about to impact and when it did, it kicked up a huge cloud of dust and when it settled down, Naruto was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Heh, I blew him away." "Blew how away?" Asked a voice behind Zaku. Zaku spun around just in time to see a fist heading towards his face. As it impacted it sent Zaku towards the tree and then trough it. "You bastard!" Dosu shouted as he started running towards Naruto fist cooked back. When it was about to make an impact, Naruto simply disappeared._ _"Impossible! Even my sharingan couldn't track his movements."_ _Sasuke thought wide eyed. "Too slow." Naruto said behind Dosu who turned around only to see knee coming towards his face and then blackness. Naruto then snapped his fingers and trough a sound based genjutsu everyone's except Naruto's memories were replaced with completely different fight. (Canon fight. And from this point onwards everything is canon)._

 _ **Chunin exam preliminary stage**_

 _The third hokage stepped out from shadows to congratulate the genin. "I congratulate you to making this far in chunin exams." "Please allow explain hokage-sama." A sickly pale jounin named Hayate Gekko said. (I'm not going to write Hayates coughing .) "Wery well, Hayate-kun." Hokage said and walked back to shadows. "Due unusual high amount fighters were going to need preliminary round to weed weaker competitors. If anyone wish to forfeit now is the moment. Forfeiting from this point onwards doesn't affect your team mates. If anyone wish to forfeit, raise your hands now." Kabuto raised his hand. "Protoctor, I wish to forfeit because I'm too low on chakra to fight" "Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha, right?" Kabuto noded. "Very well, move to stands." Hayte observed the remaining genin. "Because now we have an odd number of competitors there will be one three way match. Otherwise there will be only 1v1 matches." (The fights will be canon expect when it is written otherwise.)_

 _The board rolled trough names and it finally stopped in_ _ **Ino Yamanaka of Konoha vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa.**_ _"Are both combatants ready?" After receiving nods from both kunoichi Hayate started the match. In blink of an eye Kurotsuchi was in front of Ino and gave a straight punch that knocked the fan girl out. Everyone sweat dropped at the Ino's weakness. "Winner, Kurotsuchi of Iwa." Hayate shouted. Then the board started to go through names again before coming to stop in the names of two Konoha nin._ _ **Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs Neji Hyuuga of Konoha.**_ _"Will Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga come down to arena?" They both walked down with leisure pace, both sure that he would win. "Are both fighters ready?" Both noded. "Very well, Kiba Inuzuka vs Neji Hyuuga, HAJIME"_

 _Veins around Neji's eyes bulged as he activated his byakugan._ _ **"Ninja art of beast mimicry: all fours jutsu."**_ _Kiba shouted as chakra enveloped his body and he went down to all fours. His hair also became wilder and his finger- and toenails lengthened into claw length. Kiba shot towards Neji with good speeds… for a genin. Neji had no problems to dodge Kiba's charge and counter it with well placed jyuken strike. "You are in my field of hakke." Neji said arrogantly as he steped into low stance. Hinata's eyes widened a bit as she recognized that stance._ _ **"Gentle fist: 64 palms"**_ _Neji said as he rushed towards Kiba a hand ready for a jyuken strike._ _ **2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms 32 palms 64 PALMS!**_ _Neji struck Kiba 64 times in quick succession. After the attack ended Kiba crumbled into floor, unconscious. "Protector, call the match." Neji stated arrogantly. "Watch your mouth_ _genin_ _. Winner Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said annoyed at Neji's additude._

 _After this match, only two fights captured Naruto's attention._

 _ **Yugito Nii of Kumo vs Asahci Kazuki of Kumo.**_ _Both Kumo nin went down to the arena. "Why you don't just forfeit Nii. Because it's clear that I'm stronger than you." Asachi said arrogantly while Yugito just stood there. "Yugito Nii vs Asachi Kazuki HAJIME!" Yugito shot forwards with impressive speed as her nails lengthened to long claws. Asachi manage to substitute out of the way and thus avoiding to be turned into sishis kebab. But his wictory was short lived as Yugito appeared behind him and knocked him out. "Winner Yugito Nii."_

 _Board rolled trough names again and this time it stopped to:_ _ **Fu of Taki vs Askad Konimachi of Taki.**_ _Both nin took their places in the arena and prepared to fight. The protector started the match and both nins were moving towards each other with high speeds. Fu was going for the killing blow onto neck, but shifted in the last moment and smashed the pommel of the kunai into the temple of Askad and promptly knocked him out. Most of the ninja present thought that she just didn't want to kill her fellow nin, but Naruto knew better. He had seen a brief flash in her neck, which combined with the fact that she hadn't finished the killing blow meant only one thing, slavery seal. The slavery seal was a complicated piece of_ _fuinjutsu_ _, otherwise known as sealing. It was originally seal developed by Yamanaka family, but when time passed and no-one was able to find a good use for it, it just disappeared. Apparently someone had stolen it and sold forward to Taki._

 _Naruto dosed off as his name was not called. After about an hour Naruto snapped back into reality and saw that only he, Sakura and Hinata were left. They went down to arena without calling seeing that they were the last ones left._ _"Cha! Now I'm going to defeat Hinata and Naruto-baka and move to the finals. And then Sasuke-kun will finally realize that he loves me!"_ _Sakura shouted in her mind._ _"N-naruto-kun"_ _Hinata said in her with the ever-present stutter. "Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuuga, HAJIME!" Protoctor shouted and moved out of the way. NAruto put his hands in cross-shaped seal and created a twenty kage bunshin. "Keep them bussy" Naruto instructed his clones and with those words they jumped into action. Naruto himself put his hands together in front of his face and started to gather chakra. This gained mixed reactions from audience._

 _"I can't believe how stupid that demon is."_ _Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Kiba and Third Hokage "_ _YOSH. NARUTO-KUN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHT!"_ _Gai and Lee_ _"…."_ _Shino_ _"What is that boy trying to do?"_ _Everyone else._

 _Naruto was starting to grit his teeth as the pain in his temples increased. Naruto:s temples stared to bulk as something was trying to come out. Hinata and Sakura managed to destroy the last shadow clone and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth and released a soundless scream as pair of horns pushed their way out of temples along with the shower blood. Everyone stood still for a few moments before the wind picked up and suddenly there was huge tornado surrounding Naruto._

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 _ **Cliffhanger! This is only the introduction to the story and because of it it is much shorter thatn other chapters. READ AND REWIEW! basset12 out!**_


End file.
